charlatanelection2010fandomcom-20200213-history
Bulacan local elections, 2010
Local elections will be held in the Province of Bulacan on May 10, 2010 as part of the 2010 general election. Voters will select candidates for all local positions: a town mayor, vice mayor and town councilors, as well as members of the Sangguniang Panlalawigan, the vice-governor, governor and representatives for the four districts of Bulacan. Results Provincial Elections List of Candidates as of January 2010 * Congressional Elections Each of Bulacan's four legislative districts will elect each representative to the House of Representatives. The candidate with the highest amount of votes wins the seat. Malolos was given its own congressional seat from Bulacan's 1st district by virtue of Republic Act 9591. However, the Supreme Court ruled it unconstitutional, saying it violated Article VI Section 5 (3) of the Constitution and Section 3 of the Ordinance attached to constitution; Malolos was ruled not to have exceeded the 250,000 population for a separate legislative district. In Bulacan, members of the same families will run against each other. Former governor Josie dela Cruz established the Del Pilar party (named after Gregorio del Pilar) as the local affiliate of the Liberal Party. 1st District Ma. Victoria Sy-Alvarado is the incumbent. She will face Roberto Pagdanganan. Malolos was supposed to have its own representation in the House of Representatives, but was ruled unconstitutional by the Supreme Court for the city did not have enough population to be given separate representation. Malolos residents will continue to be represented as a part of Bulacan's 1st district. 2nd District Pedro Pancho is the incumbent. He will face 2007 challenger and former three-term Guiguinto, Bulacan mayor Ambrosio "Boy" Cruz Jr. 3rd District Incumbent Lorna Silverio is in her third consecutive term already and is ineligible for reelection. She will run for mayor of San Rafael and her husband, Ricardo Silverio, Sr. will run for her seat. His opponents are his son, Ricardo Silverio, Jr. and the current governor of Bulacan - Joselito Mendoza. 4th District Reylina Nicholas (Lakas-Kampi-CMD) is in her third consecutive term already and is ineligible for reelection. San Jose del Monte San Jose del Monte is a component city of Bulacan. Arturo Robes is the incumbent. Sangguniang Panlalawigan elections All 4 Districts of Bulacan will elect Sangguniang Panlalawigan or provincial board members. 1st District *'City': Malolos City *'Municipalities': Bulacan, Calumpit, Hagonoy, Paombong, Pulilan *'Population (2007)': 658,222 Parties are as stated in their certificate of candidacies. 2nd District *'City': None *'Municipalities': Balagtas, Baliuag, Bocaue, Bustos, Guiguinto, Pandi, Plaridel *'Population (2007)': 615,843 Parties are as stated in their certificate of candidacies. 3rd District *'City': None *'Municipalities': Angat, Doña Remedios Trinidad, Norzagaray, San Ildefonso, San Miguel, San Rafael *'Population (2007)': 495,234 Parties are as stated in their certificate of candidacies 4th District *'City': Meycauayan City *'Municipalities': Marilao, Obando, Santa Maria *'Population (2007)': 618,537 Parties are as stated in their certificate of candidacies Mayoralty Election All cities and municipalities of Bulacan will elect mayor and vice-mayor this election. The candidates for mayor and vice mayor with the highest amount of votes wins the seat; they are voted separately, therefore, they may be of different parties when elected. Below is the list of mayoralty candidates of each city and municipalities per district. 1st District, Candidates for Mayor *'City': Malolos City *'Municipalities': Bulacan, Calumpit, Hagonoy, Paombong, Pulilan Malolos City < Bulacan < Calumpit < Hagonoy < Paombong < Pulilan < 2nd District, Candidates for Mayor *'City': None *'Municipalities': Balagtas, Baliuag, Bocaue, Bustos, Guiguinto, Pandi, Plaridel Balagtas < Baliuag < Lobo < Mabini < San Luis < San Pascual < Tingloy < 3rd District, Candidates for Mayor *'City': None *'Municipalities': Angat, Doña Remedios Trinidad, Norzagaray, San Ildefonso, San Miguel, San Rafael Tanauan City < Agoncillo < Alitagtag < Balete < Cuenca < Laurel < Malvar < Mataas na Kahoy < San Nicolas < Santa Teresita < Santo Tomas < Talisay < 4th District, Candidates for Mayor *'City': Lipa City *'Municipality': Ibaan, Padre Garcia, Rosario, San Jose, San Juan, Taysan Lipa City < Ibaan < Padre Garcia < Rosario < San Jose < San Juan < Taysan < References Category:2010 elections in the Philippines Category:Local elections in the Philippines